


i aim to break not one but all

by glownary



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Kokichi Ouma Month, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, also this is not fanon pregame ouma, be trans do crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glownary/pseuds/glownary
Summary: Kokichi would rather go through hell and back than allow this to continue.(Ouma Month day 1 prompt: pregame.)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	i aim to break not one but all

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for an extremely brief & not at all detailed mention of sui//

The blue glow of the computer screen illuminated Kokichi's features. Strips of moonlight peeking in from the windows were the only other light source in the room. It would've been dead silent if not for the sound of his typing, and the ticking of the clock—strangely, the ticking seemed louder to him than the frantic click of the keys, despite the distance; the clock was on the far wall all the way across the room but with how frustratingly loud it sounded he could've sworn it was inside his own skull. He paused for a moment to glare at the accursed thing and immediately regretted it. Almost one in the morning—he should've been done by now.

Forcing himself to focus, Kokichi returned his attention to the screen. He had been practicing for this moment for… what, two whole years? Nothing would distract him from his self-assigned mission; not his doubts, not his fears, and definitely not that sound.

There was just so much information to get right—if anything in these records didn't match up with what he told Team Danganronpa, the executives would know something was wrong in an instant. Not just that, but he needed to add extra details to make the whole thing believable. It was tedious, and boring, and so much more nerve-wracking than the breaking and entering had been.

Kokichi snickered to himself. Okay, obviously it was more nerve-wracking than breaking and entering. He loved breaking and entering. Top notch crime for having fun, highly underrated. Nothing was more satisfying than the sound of a lock clicking open after using nothing but a bobby pin and pure skill.

Scrolling down to the bottom of the page and getting ready to continue, his fingers froze in place. Eyes flitting back and forth, he found that there was nothing left to fill out. He thought carefully for a moment and tried to remember if there was anything else he needed to do to cover his steps. Nothing came to mind.

Leaning back with a sigh, he scrolled back to the top of the transcript to give it a final once-over. 

Surname, Ouma. Given name, Kokichi. Date of birth, 1997/06/21 (19 years of age). Gender, male. 

His lips turned up into a small, secretive smile at that last part. Ironically, one of the best perks that came with faking his records was not having to pretend to be something he's not. 

Continuing to reread his work, he scanned each line for anything to be fixed. Typos were few and far between, thankfully, and he corrected them with ease. He glanced through his made-up grades, admiring all the low marks he gave himself. He made fake teacher comments about how he "had so much potential" and "would've graduated on time if he just tried harder." He even made up a history of infractions, detentions, and suspensions. It was a stroke of genius on his part, really, and it matched up with what Team DR knew—smart, but a problem child. Even his youthful features played to his advantage; it was believable that the picture of himself he uploaded had been taken when he was a freshman, even though he had only taken it last week. Finally, his shoulders relaxed just a bit. He had everything he needed.

He saved the file to the system with a grin. Ouma Kokichi was officially a part of the Imperial Capital's Imperial High School database. When Team DR calls to check his records, everything will be in order. 

The school would probably notice eventually, but that was a problem for future Kokichi. 

Logging out and shutting down, Kokichi stuck his tongue out at his mortal enemy for the last hour—the wretched clock on the wall. It ticked back at him quietly. Maybe it hadn't been that loud in the first place; maybe it really was coming from inside his own head. Either way, it tormented him no longer. He left the computer lab with a pep in his step. Down the hall and around the corner, he exited the school building the same way he came. He reset the alarm and locked the doors; no need to get the janitors in trouble for "forgetting."

Was he full of himself for thinking he could do this on his own, even when his memories would be erased? Did his own well-being not mean enough to him, since he was about to put himself through the process he was so staunchly against, just to save others the pain of it in the future? He knew there were others like him, who were disgusted by the very real aftermath of the simulated game; others who protested it relentlessly for years, concerned about the technology Team DR used to mess with contestant's brains, as well as the post-game suicides they would cover up. None of them had been so… what, egotistical? Self-sacrificing? Reckless?... to think that they could try and take it down from the inside. He hoped they were watching closely.

Season fifty-three would be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "wrecking ball" by mother mother


End file.
